


There's something about the color blue

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Clue What Im Doing, Romance, Sakura Haruno sever 6 month anniversary exchange, Smut, Super Random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: There is just something about the color blue that draws her in. Sakura think back with fondness of the different blue haired loves of her life
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Konan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	There's something about the color blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirrin/gifts).



> Written for the Sakura Haruno Server 6month anniversary exchange. For the lovely thirrin. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> First time writing Kisame and Konan. 
> 
> Shoutout to the lovely Binkerbell for betaing.

She had to admit it. She may have had an attraction to blue hair. There was just something about blue hair that made her want to run her fingers through it. Then there were the eyes. Those pale eyes just gripped her soul. She wanted those eyes all on her and nowhere else. That was one of the many things that drew her attention to him. She loved the feel of his strong arms wrapping around her. He always made her feel so safe. 

“Welcome home.” Kisame bent down kissing the top of her head as he greeted her. She loved how he towered over her. She first saw him when he was playing volleyball with Sasuke’s older brother and their group of friends. Her eyes were fixated on his muscles, watching as his muscles twitched with his movements. She wanted to run her hands over those muscles. Wanted his hands on her. Sakura always had a thing for blue hair, and he was no exception. 

She had thought she worked that particular taste out of her system in college, but the sight of him brought it all back. It didn’t matter how many times she had seen blue hair of varying shades between her legs, she wanted him. He wasn’t the soft lines she was used to. He was all angles. She gives herself a moment to think back to when she was younger. 

Hinata had been smaller than her. She remembers the nights of having her in her arms. The way her chest felt against hers. Their relationship was a beautiful experiment that then saw her to her next. Neither of them had been with a woman up to that point. She remembers the drunken night that led to it. Both of them had broken up with their boyfriends and were drinking their sorrows away. Details were foggy, but she remembers the tentative touches, soft lips brushing against hers, and how pearl eyes filled her dreams for many months after that. 

At times she would think back to those nights and would find her hand wondering underneath her underwear. She remembered how envious she was of Hinata's chest, how full and perky they were. As she would work her clit, she would think of the weight of those breasts in her hands. Sakura squeezed her left breast. She can still think of the taste of Hinata’s skin. How she would take her time exploring every inch of her perfect body. Her smell was intoxicating and her taste addictive. 

She always thought back fondly at her time with Hinata. They had kept it secret from their friends. When they parted, fear of their friendship being ruined filled both of them, but it made their bond stronger. Neither of them could argue they had strong feelings for one another and wanted each other to be happy. After they had parted ways, Hinata found the love of her life. The blond doofus finally realized his feelings for her, and the two had been inseparable since. 

Following her relationship with Hinata, she had a brief relationship with an artist named Sai that was very short lived. It was actually at one of his art school showings that she found her next blue haired love. Where Hinata was soft and fit into her arms, Konan was different. She was a few inches taller than Sakura and was all soft, subtle curves. She was more of a model and almost seemed unattainable. Sakura remembers the pull to her artwork, before she knew who created it. 

She stares at the artwork on their wall. Kisame doesn’t know who made it or how it was made. When they first moved in together, she remembers his comment of it looking like two animals going at it. Sakura almost thought he could see through her nervous laughter. 

_ “I want to try something new tonight,” Konan whispered into her ear as she pulled her into the studio. Her deep sultry voice made Sakura turn into a pile of goo. She laughed as she pulled Konan down to capture her lips. Over the months they had been together, Sakura learned that Konan liked when she showed off her strength. Remembers the awe in Konan’s pale eyes as she traced her back muscles remarking on wanting to be pinned down. It was two days later that Sakura pinned the older woman to the wall of the art studio.  _

_ Now Konan led her to the main room in her studio. She paused at the sight of a large canvas on the floor with different paints to the side.  _

_ “What are you trying?” Sakura marvelled as she watched Konan slowly remove her clothes. Her heart was going to leap out of her chest.  _

_ “You mean what are we trying.” Sakura wanted to pin the goddess before her to the ground and explore every inch. However, she stood frozen in place as she watched Konan go to the different buckets of paint and pour them in different spots. Once all the colors were on the canvas, she came up to Sakura, capturing her lips.  _

_ “Undress for me.” Sakura moaned the moment Konan pulled away from her. She wanted to pout. “No more touching until you are completely naked. Now undress.”  _

_ Konan walked away, and emerald eyes watched as the blue haired woman sat in the middle of the canvas. Amber met emerald. Heat pulled in her stomach. Slowly she removed her sweater, making sure to take as much time to remove each piece of her clothing. Once she was in nothing but her bra and panties, she stopped. A triumphant smirk graced her lips as she saw the look in those amber eyes.  _

_ “It’s so cold in here I might want to make sure you can warm up before I’m completely naked.” Sakura walked to the edge of the canvas and kneeled. “What did you have in mind for tonight?” With the paint and white canvas on the ground Sakura had a good idea of what Konan wanted to do, but she was going to have some fun of her own as well.  _

_ Sakura crawled across the canvas to her goal. She made sure to avoid the paint of the canvas, not wanting to get dirty--yet.  _

_ “I want to capture how we feel about each other. I want you to always look at this and think of me, no matter what happens in the future.” Konan spoke softly. Sakura straddled the older woman as she captured her lips. She could feel hands move from her hips and up her body, stopping to undo her bra but not letting it fall off, then resuming their journey upwards. Sakura felt the tug on her hair causing her head to fall back and expose her neck. Lips started to travel down her neck, lapping and nipping gently. Soon her bra was discarded to the side, but before her panties would join, she had other ideas.  _

_ She gripped Konan’s shoulders and gently pushed her down. Slowly she explored the body beneath her. As she ventured down to her goal, she made sure to paint Konan’s body with the different colors.  _

_ Over the course of the next couple of hours, the two explored each other thoroughly, making sure not to let one inch go unappreciated. By the time they were done, both of them were covered in all of the colors. The canvas below them looked like an abstract painting. Blues intermixed with yellows and purples. There were areas of gold paint that mixed into black. Other colors splattered about.  _

_ Their relationship was like an explosion. Both consumed by passion for the other. But like explosions, the heat started to fade. Once that all consuming passion started to fade out, their relationship did as well. Sakura was in her last year of college and preparing for medical school. Konan wanted to travel the world and explore different cultures and how they used various artforms. It was the moment when she stood in her kitchen that she had to make her choice. She had her acceptance letter to Konoha University, the Senju School of Medicine in her hands, and the weight of it all came down on her.  _

_ That single moment she realized something. She never considered Konan in her plans. Yes, she cared for her, loved her deeply, but at the end of the day, her passion was in school. The day she sent in her acceptance fee, Konan and her broke up.  _

_ ______ _

Sakura knew they made the right decision months later. She would have been unhappy giving up on her dream, and she couldn’t make Konan give up on hers either. She remembers the long hours studying. Long nights in the library. It was her study schedule that forced Sasuke and Naruto to drag her to the beach that day. 

She had taken her textbook with her, but it was soon forgotten. Sharp lines and a stone like body caught her attention. She had thought that pull towards blue hair had finally worked its way out of her system, but apparently it decided to hit her full force that day. 

“What are you thinking about?” He pulled her into his chest, the smell of sandalwood filling her nostrils. Her head came to rest on the middle of his chest. She turned into his arms. Emerald eyes gazed up at the grey eyes of the man she loved. Her hand went to his face exploring the sharp angles. She traced the tattoos over his zygomatic arch: three lines on each side, highlighting his high cheekbones and square jaw. Her hands traveled down his neck venturing to his biceps. She always marveled at how defined his muscles were. He also had three similar lines, resembling the gills of a fish. 

He was always such a conundrum to her. When she first learned he owned a small bookstore, she couldn’t picture it. This tall, broad, built man, with face tattoos, helped little old ladies find a romance story. Who would believe that? When she then discovered he was also involved in MMA, that made more sense to her. 

“I’m just remembering the first time I met you.” She feels his chest vibrate from his laugh. 

“Ahhh, the beach. You almost got hit in the head with the volleyball because you were too engrossed in that textbook of yours.” Sakura wanted to huff. She never admitted to him that it wasn’t her textbook she was focused on, but the way his abdominal muscles twitched with every movement. She didn’t realize that it was as he went to dig for a ball, it hit his arm in a trajectory which caused the ball to go straight for her. Thankfully, Naruto was there and was able to catch it before it hit her.

That then caused Naruto and Sasuke to start arguing with Itachi and his friends. She tried to keep her attention on her two idiots and not the blue haired man that was intruding her every thought. 

It was Kisame who stopped the argument by saying everyone just needed to eat. All she wanted was to taste him. She wanted to run her hands up and down his body. Wanted to trace every muscle with her tongue. She wanted to know what his voice would sound like the moment he came. It was already a deep velvet tone that made her melt. 

“You know it wasn’t my book that I was focused on.” Her hands started to run up and down his arms. 

“Hmmm, after all these years you tell me  _ now  _ it wasn’t your book. What was it then that had captured your attention so much?” Sakura laughed at that. They had been together for almost three years now, having lived together for the last year. It wasn’t until six months after them meeting for the first time they went on their first date. 

Sakura thought back to that day on the beach and decided she would make her fantasy come to life. She pulled him down so she could capture his lips. He allowed her to lead him over to the couch. She broke the kiss. 

“You don’t know? Maybe I should show you.” She pushed him back to lean against the couch, straddling his lap. She peppered kisses up and down his neck as her hands explored his body. Muscles rippling as her hands brushed past. Deciding he was wearing too much clothing, she pulled his shirt off. 

She went back to seal her lips over his. Kisame’s hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer. Deepening the kiss, she started to grind into him, moans escaping both of them. She could feel him getting harder beneath her. Their tongues battled for dominance. A desperate moan escaped his lips when she pulled away from him and started licking up and down his neck. 

“Kitten.” It came out breathless and needy. She continued licking his neck. He was already trying to buck against her. 

“Not so fast there, Sharky, I’m gonna take my time with you.” She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck between each word. A low growl escaped him. 

“That day I was distracted by you.” Hands ran up and down his arms once again. Slowly, she started to kiss down his neck and soon was at his collar bone. She trailed her tongue first over his right clavicle starting from the point closer to his shoulder and moving inwards. She stopped once she got to his clavicular notch and spoke again. 

“All I wanted to do that day was run my tongue all over your body. I wanted to explore every inch of these well defined muscles.” She kissed his skin and then paid attention to the left clavicle. Sakura then started to venture onto his pectoral muscles. She started from the outside of the muscle belly and moved inwards, working her way to his nipple. Through their years together, she found that Kisame liked having his nipples played with. He liked when she nipped at them and sucked them. She almost debated forgoing tasting his nipple to get more of a rise from him, but he was being such a good boy for her. She took his left nipple into her mouth as her hand played with his right. 

Deciding his right side was neglected long enough, she released his nipple and dragged her tongue across his chest. She worked his right pec just like she did the left. One of his hands went into her hair, and the other cupped her ass. When he gave her ass a squeeze, she couldn’t help grinding into his hand. A “pop” filled her ears when she released his right nipple. She went to his sternum and continued her journey. As she ventured lower, she slid between his legs and kneeled on the floor. Her hands explored each of his abdominal muscles before her tongue followed. 

With her position, she could feel his bulging erection against her chest. She rubbed her legs together. Deep moans filled her ears, and she hadn’t gotten to the main event. 

Her hands started to work at loosening his belt. 

“Tell me, baby, what do you want?” She rested her head on his thigh as she looked into those grey eyes. Her hand teased the top of his underwear. She could feel his hand cupping her head. 

“You.” She continued to tease him. Lifting her head up she slightly moved away from him. She could feel him trying to pull her closer. Instead, she settled on her knees so she could look him in the eyes. 

“You need to be more specific. What part of me do you want?” Slowly she pulled her dress over her head, leaving her in her bra and panties. Kisame’s pupils dilated even more. 

“Your mouth.” She rubbed circles on his thighs, working her way inward. 

“Where do you want my mouth?” She heard the growl deep in his throat. 

“I want your mouth wrapped around my cock.” She smiled as he pulled his pants and underwear off, lifting his hips to make it easier for her to help. Her eyes took in his large cock. It was thick and long. The first time she saw it, she was sure it would split her in two. 

“As you wish.” He hissed as she grasped him, working him with her hand first. After a few pumps, she started to tease the head of his cock. She swirled her tongue around his head and continued to pump him with her hand. She started to take more of him into her mouth. Even after years of practice, she could only put three fourths of his cock in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down. Her free hand ventured underneath her underwear and worked her clit. Her pace picked up and she could feel him bucking beneath her. 

Quickly, she slipped two fingers inside of herself to stretch her. He wasn’t going to be coming in her mouth today. When his moans sounded like he was getting close, she released him from her mouth. 

“You don’t get to cum yet.” He looked puzzled as he lifted his head, still caught in the bliss he was feeling a few seconds ago. Sakura removed her underwear in less than a second and straddled him. Her hand once again found his cock, and she guided it to her opening. In one movement, she lowered herself onto him. She didn’t stop until he was fully in her, stretching her. Both of them tossed their heads back and moaned. She started moving up and down on him. His hands explored her. He ripped her bra off and tasted her. His tongue worked one of her breasts as a hand massaged her other. When he saw that both were equally loved, he leaned back and watched her. 

Emerald met grey. One of his hands rested on her hip while the other worked her clit. She could feel herself getting close as he rubbed circles around her clit. 

“I’m gonna cum.” She wasn’t going to last much longer. Her pace slowed down, and Kisame flipped their positions so she was on her back as he thrusted into her, hard and fast. 

“Cum for me, Kitten.” With that she was done. Her walls clamped down on him. He continued to thrust into her through her climax. She could hear him saying he was cumming. He rested his forehead on hers as they came down from their climaxes. She felt him roll off of her, and he brought her to his chest to rest. 

“You know you could have saved us six months of beating around the bush if you had done this when we first met.” Sakura slapped his chest as she laughed. 

“Yes, cause that would have gone over well as we all ate together.” He pulled her closer and kissed her. 

“As long as they weren’t around while I ate you out, I don’t see the problem.” Sakura rolled her eyes as pulled away from him. 

“Come on we need to get ready for the art opening. Sasori and Deidara said not to be late.” 

________________

Kisame watched as Sakura mingled with the guests at the art opening. He had to make sure that Deidara and Sasori were okay with his plan tonight. It was their big moment, and he didn’t want to take the focus away from them. He reached into his pocket to make sure the box was still in there. 

When he met Sakura over three years ago, he never imagined they would be together. It actually wasn’t his first time seeing her. He remembers seeing her with Konan at the smaller art shows. Even from the moment he first met her, she took his breath away. Konan always kept a distance from everyone but Nagato and Pein in their group, so it wasn’t a shock that Sakura was never introduced to him. 

He sat next to her at dinner after Naruto and Sasuke got into an argument with his group. It was torture feeling her brush against him. He wasn’t sure about how she would react to him asking her out, so he waited. Over six months they kept running into each other. It was a rainy, fall afternoon when she stumbled into his book store looking for a quiet place to study. He didn’t hesitate as he set her up by the small fireplace that had some beat up upholstered chairs on either side. She sat there for hours pouring over her notes and books. Every time he showed his customers around, he would find his eye looking for her and was shocked when he noticed she was still there. When she was done, he realized he didn’t want her to leave. 

She came back every Sunday to study. He discovered she was in her first year of medical school and was getting ready to do some shadowing in the emergency department over the holiday break. Her eyes were filled with excitement when she talked. He remembers how she was appalled when she found out he was involved in MMA fighting. The time she spent lecturing him on the dangers of all the hits to the head. Part of him wanted to think her concern was because of something more, but he brushed it off. 

It wasn’t until a particularly hard fight that he realized the attraction wasn’t one sided. The fighter he was up against had actually used an illegal move that sent him to the ED due to him falling and hitting his head. The fall caused him to split part of his scalp open. They rushed him to the emergency department, and who was working that night? None other than the pink haired kitten. Sakura had stayed past her shift to be with him, waiting for Itachi to pick him up. She made sure to walk with him to the car and her fury was unleashed. He couldn’t recall anything she said, only that he wanted to kiss her. He did. She then walked away in a huff. 

Two days later, she showed up in his bookstore and asked him out. Without hesitation he agreed. It was after she left that he messaged Konan to ask her permission. While they weren’t that close, he didn’t want to come between the two if they ever wanted to get back together. Konan gave her blessing, but laughed saying he didn’t have to ask. They both had moved on. 

Now, three years later, he was ready to take the next step. 

“Whatcha thinkin about?” He could feel her smirk as she rested her head on his back, her arms wrapping around him. 

“You.” He grabbed her hand and walked her to the patio. 

“Thinking about the last few years with you and how I can’t imagine a future that doesn’t have you in my arms every night. How my store would feel completely empty if you weren’t in it.” He could see her eyes start to get glossy from tears yet to fall. 

Kisame reached into his pocket and kneeled. 

“Sakura Haruno. Will you marry me?” He never thought he would see her speechless. His heart wanted to leap from his chest waiting for her answer. 

“Yes!” She bent down and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck. “A million times yes!” 

They made their way out of the gala, stopped by congratulations and well wishes. That night he made sure she didn’t get any sleep. It was only fair that he got his turn to explore her body with his tongue, making her cum more times than the years they had been together. 

**Epilogue:**

“No. I refuse to wear it.” Big green emerald eyes stared up at him, pleading. 

“Please. Pretty pretty please. There is no way anyone can beat us if you wear this.” Yet again she held up the offending blue costume. It was a mockery to his favorite animal and so was that abominable song. 

He started to cave when Aito came out from his mother’s legs. 

“Pleeze Daddy.” Now there were two sets of big green eyes staring at him. There son had inherited his mother’s eyes and both of them were shocked when they saw the purple head of hair. Sakura was the wise ass who said.  _ “It makes sense. Red and blue together makes purple, and my hair is a result of a mutated gene for red hair.”  _

Yet again, Sakura held up the shark costume. Every cell in his body wanted to protest as his next words came out of his mouth. 

“Fine. I’ll wear it.” Both Sakura and Aito started jumping for joy, making it worth it. 

~~~ A few days later ~~~~

Sakura couldn’t help as she saw her husband pout. When people first saw him they had a tendency to be terrified of his build and his rough around the edges appearance he liked to project. However, he was a kind hearted, albeit unique, person. So seeing her six foot six inch husband pout as he sat in a child’s stool wearing his shark costume she could help laugh. 

She had gotten the brilliant idea for the family costume contest at her work after watching that stupud video over a hundred times with Aito. She was not going to let the pediatric department win again, shannaro. The other facility in the surgery department didn’t share enthusiasm. 

“Momma, it’s our turn.” Just as Aito spoke she heard their intro start. 

“Come on let’s daddy.” Begrudging Kisame let them pull him up and walk to where they would make their grand entrance. 

Soon the music could be heard and the oh so familiar doodoo doodoo started. 

“Ready Daddy Shark?” Kisame looked like he wanted to murder her in that moment, but it was too late he sealed his fate the moment he proposed. Sakura pushed him out, then she and Aito followed. Together the three of them did the baby shark dance together. 

Kisame had to keep saying,  _ “I love my wife, I love my wife. I love Aito, I love Aito.”  _ In his mind. He focused on the smile that lit up Aito’s face. Sakura was going to make all of this up to him later tonight. His mind started to turn as he felt the fabric beneath his hands. Maybe the costume could find a new life as some soft restraints. 

After what seemed like and eternity the song ended and the winner was announced. Sakura jumped up and down in joy winning the family costume contest. 

Little Aito was tired as they made their way home and was tucked into his bed with no struggle.

Kisame felt excitement as Sakura led them back to their room. She kissed him gently. 

“Tell me Daddy Shark.” She whispered sensually into his ear. “Can we make another baby shark?” 

He didn’t hesitate as he hoisted her into his arms and threw her on the bed. Making sure that nothing but his name escaped those lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Thank you for stopping by. 
> 
> The epilogue randomly popped into my head and may just be my favorite part. Who could resist making Kisame dance to baby shark with his family.


End file.
